Balance
by Alexandria Kennedy
Summary: When the world is beginning to tip over to the side you have been trying to keep it from, what would you do? What if the only way to save the one you love most is to destroy everything? What if the only way to save yourself and everything you worked for is to destroy the one you loved? And why is harder to find what is wrong rather than what is right in the world?


**Author's Note: I am American, so there will be a lack of British terms. And also a lack of correct British terms. My sincerest apologies. Also, this is set in an AU, in case you don't notice by the summary…**

**Title: Balance**

**Summary: Emily Fitch is a human who must keep the good and evil in the world in order. To do this, she has spent her entire life training so that she is able to destroy anything that upsets the balance in the world. This means that she must defeat the demons and otherworldly creatures that come into the human world. The angels, however, are known to be allies, and are not to be killed.**

**Until now.**

**The humans' only trusted ally has turned on them by the command of their leader, Elizabeth Stonem. A reason for this has not yet been revealed, but Emily knows that she is the only one who can stop the threat of war between the angels, humans, and demons. However, a three-way war never really ends well, and only one species can come out alive.**

**With the help of a runaway princess from the demon world who calls herself Naomi Campbell, Emily is determined to save her world. However, Naomi has too many dark secrets, some of which involve Emily. When some of her secrets are revealed, Emily learns that she is not as human as she has always thought she is. And now she is stuck between trying to figure out whether to fight for her world, or save Naomi's life, which is threatening to end quickly. But why?**

**Rating: T, but MAYBE M for later chapters**

**Genres: Fantasy/Romance**

**Pairings: Naomi/Emily, maybe some Effy/Katie later…**

**Warning: This does have LGBT content. **

**Title of Chapter: Emily in Wonderland**

**Short Summary: Emily meets her worse enemy, but only ally—Naomi Campbell. The mysterious princess of the demon world, Kai, claims that she has come to help Emily, and warns her of the war that is quickly approaching. However, Emily sees that Naomi may have hidden intentions. Will Naomi be able to convince Emily to trust her when Emily can hardly even trust herself?**

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Point of View: Emily Fitch**

Sunlight streamed through the curtains in my room. I groggily sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking over to see that Katie was not in her bed. Standing slowly, I walked to the bathroom only to see that it was not a total mess as it usually was when Katie got ready before me. The house itself was quiet; there was not a sound that indicated there was someone in the house. I pretended that this was normal, even though nothing in my entire life was ever "normal." When I was four years old, I was taken by my "grandparents" to train to defend the world from evil creatures that attempted to destroy it. Of course, I was among many who trained. Unfortunately, I was the only one who could ensure the safety of the world itself. The people who claimed to be my grandparents had told me never to tell anyone—not even my family—my secret. And so I kept it a secret, because no one I had ever met deserved to know anything of it. They were not trustworthy.

After deciding that Katie had gone to school without me—the cow—I went through my morning as I normally did. I showered, got ready for school, and then set out for the long walk to Roundview. It was what happened on my walk to school that told me everything about the day was out of the ordinary. Out of nowhere, the wind had picked up, and I could hardly walk in a straight line. The bottom of my backpack ripped—I swore I heard laughter right when it happened—and all of my books spilled to the ground. When I had bent down to pick them up, something—I was sure it had not been the wind—pushed me down.

I reached into my pocket and pulled a dagger out, one that my fake grandparents had given to me (come to think of it, I did not even know how my parents did not realize that those people were not my grandparents. After all, they would have had to be my mum or dad's parents. Well, I could not really blame my mum and dad. I would not want to admit to being their child). Spinning in a circle, I held my dagger out in front of me defensively. I called out, asking who was there. It was clear that whatever was there was not human in the slightest. Perhaps not even a drop of human blood.

"Who's there?" a voice called back to me, mocking me in a vexing way.

"I do not even speak like that!" I replied, sighing loudly.

"Whatever. Don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I commanded. I opened my mouth to say something else, but before I could, a figure appeared before me. It looked humanoid, though the presence was far too strong for the person to be pure human. As I suspected, there was not a drop of human blood that I could detect. The scent and presence was full demon, and a powerful one at that.

"Nice to meet you again, Emily Fitch," she said to me. Straight blonde hair cascaded down to just below her shoulders. Her blue eyes stared directly into my brown ones, daring me to respond. She looked down at my dagger, then back up at my face. "That dagger was designed to kill a demon with one stab. There is poison on the tip, a poison called _Dragima_. Its purpose is to infect a demon's blood in the most painful way, causing the demon to cease to exist. Meaning that most of us die with on touch of it. That shit doesn't work on me, though. Some of us are immune to it. Your weapons surely are out of date, aren't they?"

"How do you know my name? And what do you mean 'again?'" I asked, trying to remember if I had indeed met her before.

"It is not important. Forget about it. I have come to warn you, Emily," she said.

"Who are you? And warn me of what?"

"My name is Naomi Campbell. As you already know, I am a demon. However, I am only here to help you. The angels—with crowned queen Elizabeth Stonem—have turned on you. You and your pathetic human army are alone now. Their reasoning is not revealed, but it probably will be to their human slaves once they have won the war. Yes, war. They are planning on taking over the human world. I don't see why, though. Everything here is so…ugly."

"How is my world ugly? Kai is probably all flames and scorching deserts," I snapped, offended at her comment.

"I live in an actual world, not some land described in that silly Bible you religious people read here. Hell is not Kai, Kai is not Hell. Most parts are actually rather beautiful," she replied calmly. "Now take my warning or leave it."

"Why are you helping me? Are the demons on our side?"

"Of course not, idiot. Why should they help _you_? No. They are in this war as well, though only as another side. You see, everyone is fighting over this world, as pathetic as it may be. There is supposedly some ancient power deep within it that everyone wants. But that is not the only reason for the angels trying to kill all of you. No. I am unsure of their real reason."

"But are you helping me?"

"It depends on if you help me. You see, I am the crowned princess of Kai." My face paled as soon as the words left her lips; all this time, I had been insulting a princess. It was in the state of not yet absolute power that demons were their most powerful. One word spoken by her and I could have been turned into a pile of ashes. "Surprisingly enough, I wish to not be the queen. As long as you make sure my coronation never comes, I will do all I can to make sure the humans win the upcoming war. Or, well, I will do whatever you choose to do."

"How am I supposed to help you do something like that?"

"Not sure yet. Give me time to come up with a plan. I only need your power, basically. I do have a plan to delay the war, though."

"What is that plan?"

"To save your sister. She is currently being held by one of Effy's little minions. They need both of you, though, in order for your powers to be activated."

"What powers? I am human, stupid," I informed her. She winked at me and turned around, walking away. I was not sure whether or not she expected me to follow her, but I did any way. There was something in her eyes that I could not place, something that told me that stopping her coronation was not the only reason she was helping me. I knew that I needed to figure out what it was before it was too late. I needed to figure out a lot of things, such as how she knew me and if we truly did meet once before then. But in the moment, I was too caught up in trying to figure out why I kept zoning out every time I looked at her.

**Author's Note: I may have rushed through this a bit; sorry! The next chapter will be up either on Friday, later today, or Monday. I might have it so that I post a new chapter every Monday, Wendesday, and Friday. The next chapter will be better, I promise. **


End file.
